


6 AM

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, but just rly vague hints, hinted ash/jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you do this to yourself, Ashley? Go the frick to sleep, child.<br/>In which Ashley is a sleep deprived author and is too cynical for her own good.</p>
<p>A little Ash drabble no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 AM

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write ashley the way i see her  
> as a sarcastic, cynical wreck of a person because idk thats just how i see her

Ashley squinted at her laptop screen and made a gurgling noise at the back of her throat in annoyance. She’d been trying to reword this paragraph for-

-she glanced at her clock-

-for the past 45 minutes, give or take.

The young adult was sat on her bed. Well, she was more laying on it seeing as though she’d fallen down far enough from her sitting position against the headboard that her laptop was now practically burning a hole in her stomach while her neck was at an angle that would surely hurt like a bitch in the morning.

Speaking of morning, it was currently 6 AM.

She hadn’t slept again.

_Damn it._

She pulled her headphones down to hang around her neck and weakly pushed herself into a sitting position, butt shuffling until her back was at a more respectable angle. She’d wanted to get this chapter done within the night but apparently had gotten a bit too carried away. She hadn’t even beta read it yet.

Hell, she hadn’t even changed into pyjamas yet.

Would she?

_Nah._

With a final thought of “fuck it”, Ashley saved the document 4 times just to be sure and closed Microsoft Word. She could worry about fanfiction tomorrow. Well, when she woke up since it was technically already tomorrow but details.

Had anyone managed to get a peek at the redhead’s list of documents they would be met with titles ranging from keyboard smashes to “forgive me father for I have sinned” and “what even is this whats happening”. Ashley liked to pretend she could understand her own categorising system but it was embarrassing the amount of times she’d lost fully written chapters within the depths of her computer and had to rewrite them from scratch. Every time she decided that maybe she should start using folders to organise her writing the more apathetic part of her brain, which was at least 87% of her brain, pushed her not to. Because effort.

She closed her internet browser with her questionable Google searches (“it’s for writing purposes, I swear”) and pursed her lips at Skype. She had been talking with Jess last night and told her she was going to bed at midnight, simply changing her status to offline because she was sneaky like that. She knew she'd get in trouble with Jess if the blonde found out how badly Ashley was treating her sleep schedule which wasn't even a schedule anymore to be honest.

To be _quite_ honest.

Now it was more of a random set of hours where she'd pass out from exhaustion and no amount of concealer could hide the ridiculously dark bags under her eyes. False advertising, if you ask her.

She closed Skype too and shut her laptop off, leaning down to slide it under her bed while her spine made a satisfying cracking noise.

Without the glare of a laptop screen in her face, Ash could see early morning sun rays breaking through cracks in her curtains, the muffled sound of birds tweeting meeting her ears.

_Fuck you, birds._

She should at least _try_ to sleep.

Ashley grabbed her sheets and pulled them up to her chin, shuffling back down into the depths of her duvets. Her beanie remained firmly on her head because like hell she was going to wake up with a cold scalp, and she practically slept in the thing anyway.

She _did_ sleep in it. Regularly.

Jessica often rolled her eyes and tutted at her when she did (“you’ve got such nice hair, Ash, you should take care of it”) and Ashley just waved her off and said next time, next time she’ll take care of it.

Snuggling further into her blankets, Ashley felt her eyelids droop and felt the familiar pull of sleep beckoning her to the land of nod. It was no wonder. She’d been up for over 24 hours. Or was it more?

This is why she hated breaks, she always lost track of time and wasted that she had on doing nothing.

_Oh well._

_‘Bit late to angst over it now._


End file.
